


don't delete the kisses

by starruly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Nozomi and Rin have a short conversation about love.





	don't delete the kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is BUTTUGLY i haven't posted anything in ages and i weirdly felt compelled to write this idk....anyways i hope u enjoy ;-;

Rin sighed with her head on the table, the club room flooded with sunlight and empty besides the two of them. Everyone else had gone home for the day; Nozomi had insisted she help Rin with her studies but the ginger gave up long ago. Rin shifted her head slightly so she could take a look at the girl to her side.  
  
"Nozomi-san?"  
  
Nozomi flicked her eyes away from the book that she was reading and to Rin's large pupils. "Yes, Rin-chan?"  
  
Rin fiddled with a loose piece of yarn from her blazer. Her face was scrunched, looking for the right words. "Have you ever..." She started, her voice cracking suddenly. Rin cleared her throat and continued. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Nozomi stayed quiet for a long moment, and instantly Rin knew she'd stuck a sensitive topic. She started to apologize for being so sudden when Nozomi interrupted her.  
  
"I have, believe it or not." Nozomi laughed fondly and rested her head against her hand to smile at Rin. "Have you, Rin?" Rin sighed once again and ran her hands raggedly through her hair, her elbows resting dejectedly upon the table. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
Nozomi smiled an all-knowing smile and let her hand to come to rest on Rin's shoulder. "It's okay to not have it all figured out yet. You know that, right?" Rin looked at Nozomi and chuckled almost bitterly, her emotions obviously running rampant. "I guess."  
  
Nozomi frowned, her eyes droning at a place on the wall in front of her. She stood up and started to pack her things quietly and slung her bag over her shoulder. She quickly dug out a thick noteboom. Rin's eyebrows turned up, interested. "Here," Nozomi said, a sweet but serious tone, "this is a journal I kept the first time I fell in love. I documented everything I felt in during the time in it." She slid the notebook across the tablet to Rin.  
  
"...And why are you giving it to me, Nozomi-san?"  
  
Nozomi rolled her eyes and grinned, her face turning a bit red while she scratched her head absentmindedly.  
  
"I want you to read it, duh. I want you to look at your feelings through the way I wrote about my own." Nozomi shrugged and laughed again. "Who knows, maybe it'll help you find out if what you're feeling is love after all."  
  
Rin examined the front of the book, her hands grazing over the cover; it was charged with something she couldn't quite place. "Are you sure you're okay with me reading this? It's personal you know." Nozomi scoffed, her hand on her cocked hip. "Of course I do," she gestured, "or else I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place."  
  
Rin stared at the notebook again. The brown cover was boring, plain. 'Guess I wouldn't want to draw attention to something this personal, either.' Rin turned her head up.  
  
"Hey, thanks for..." Rin quickly scanned the room and saw that Nozomi had vanished. She laughed. "Nozomi-san is an odd one, huh," she said, mostly to herself.  



End file.
